The Chase
by StrawberryPanda2
Summary: Asami and Kurama are alone in the forest when Asami teases Kurama. Deciding to let Youko take over, Youko and Asami start playing one of the games they so love. M for sexual implications


Lips tickled barely against Kurama's as he looked in Asami's coal black eyes. "You're such," Asami lowered her eyes briefly at the same time her hands began tiny circles on his chest, "a liar, Kurama." Really, no other could crawl under his skin like Asami did. Her little dare devil antics seemed to solely be for the sake of mocking the fox. Smirking, Asami lightly took Kurama's lower lip between her teeth and made as if to kiss him.

However, before Kurama could truly feel her full lips on his own, Asami broke free of his hold and skipped back a few steps. A look of pure mischief alighted Asami's features and Kurama knew she was telling him to chase her. Stepping cautiously, hoping she wouldn't notice and run away, Kurama drew closer to the imp, but Asami blew a kiss and turned tail.

Freezing in place, Kurama felt many of his emotions boil over. Yes, Asami did get quite far beneath his skin. Eyes flashing golden, Kurama let his demon take over and his body shifted to suit. Standing slightly taller, Youko slyly looked in the direction Asami had run. Even with the distance grown, Asami hadn't let up, somehow feeling she would be caught if she played too much.

No matter how much she had teased the fox, Kurama had never used his plants, but Youko was an entirely different matter. Being a type of demon known chiefly for seduction far beyond that of other lowly demons, Youko wouldn't allow some human to outshine him in what he did even better than stealing.

Calling beneath the surface, Youko willed the plants around him and the vixen-like human to rise up and stall her in her escape. Thoroughly surprised, Asami couldn't dodge the vines that pulled her from her feet and dragged her back to the silver-haired fox. In deference to the fox, Asami had the grace to act nervous; Kurama had never shifted to Youko whenever she messed with him. Youko, on the other hand, leaned over to grasp the woman's elbow and pull her to him.

Their position, assumed from the very same one Asami had just broken from, held much more tension than the previous one as the two stared deep into each others eyes. A strong arm wrapped around Asami's waist to hold Asami so close she was forced to bend even further to look up to his face. Silently, but flirtatiously, Youko wiped the dirt from Asami's face, his lips following his calloused thumb to leave fluttering kisses against her skin. Red rose to Asami's cheeks, and she wished briefly for the prudish boy so she was in more control of the situation.

As if Youko knew what Asami was thinking, the silver fox leaned down so their lips were brushing just as before. "A liar, Asami?" The depth of Youko's voice had Asami trembling in his arms and she clutched his white toga as if she would if he let her go. Enraptured by the demon, Asami honestly couldn't even remember what Kurama had said that she denied. She was, however, feeling the stirrings of arousal shooting through to her nerve endings as Youko breathed out a small laugh against her lips.

"I," Asami blinked as she tried to remember just what she was about to say, "I..."

Tilting his head, Youko stared into Asami's dark eyes knowing exactly what effect he was having on her. If he was being entirely honest, the liquid heat bubbling up in her eyes darker than black was stirring him up as well. "You... what?" Neither noticed their voices were mere whispers any more, nor did they care. Unsure of who leant forward that last centimeter, Asami and Youko finally pressed their lips together.

For months they danced around each other with no actual results, but the two couldn't help but enjoy the game they played. Never had either met anyone else that could give without fully giving as they did. The game became so much more enjoyable as the passion and lust arose to inestimable heights. Perhaps they had simply been building up to this point, but neither cared as they used all their experience as lovers to give each other something they had never received.

Switching naturally and perfectly, Asami and Youko knew they had met their match and pulled apart in synch as well. Almost as if they were on the same wavelength, Asami tilted her head to give Youko access to her neck and the fox demon took the darkly tanned skin between his perfect teeth to suck possession onto her. Slowly, fluid, the two lowered themselves to the forest floor as Asami fitted her thighs around Youko's waist.

Moving down to Asami's exposed collarbone, Youko began to gracefully unbutton the mussed and dirty black button up. Rolling together, Asami straddled Youko's hips and the fox let go of her skin to take her lips once more. As Asami mimicked Youko's actions against his beautiful pale neck, Youko finished unbuttoning her shirt and letting her black hair loose from the bejeweled nightingale clip she always wore.

Sliding her black leather belt from her wide hips, Asami straightened and looked down at the man beneath her. Even though she was in the position of control, Youko's molten golden eyes asserted all the control his position didn't. Smirking, Asami pressed one last kiss to the pale lips and stood up, her shirt wide open to expose her breasts and toned stomach. Backing up, Asami watched as Youko got up to kneel in front of her, looking as if he might pounce. One last wink from the dark woman and she ran off into the trees.

This time, instead of using his plants, Youko laughed loud enough for it to echo around them both. Slanting golden eyes after her Youko smirked as well, sure she wanted to be chased. Yes, they both loved the chase. Running slow enough to keep Asami in sight but not catch up, Youko followed his human as she agilely dashed through the green foliage. She got under his skin, but the fox couldn't see anything wrong with that. So, the two played the only game they knew how.


End file.
